


Fuck You Penelope

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Transphobia, M/M, Stiles and Derek raised a great kid, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Calliope is a badass and Penelope is a little shit
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Fuck You Penelope

"Ew, what is Henry wearing?" Penelope asked with a click of her tongue. Callie looked up from her peanut butter banana sandwich with furrowed brows, trying to trace Penelope's line of sight to figure out what she was talking about. 

"Where?" She asked. 

"Right there." Penelope pointed towards the back of the cafeteria. Callie looked towards where she was pointing and saw a little boy curled in on himself wearing a lavender colored sweater, a matching flower clip in his hair. 

"What's wrong with it?" Callie asked, tilting her head slightly. 

"He's a boy. He looks too girly, it's weird," Penelope said. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it weird?" Callie asked, pushing her lunch away. 

"Because he's a boy! Boys can't wear girl clothes!"

"What if she's a girl?" Callie asked. 

"Henry is a boy!" 

"Well what if Henry wants to be a girl?" 

"He can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's not a girl, he's a boy!"

"My daddy was a girl!" Callie slammed her hands down on the table as she stood up. Most of the kids at their table were staring at them now but Callie's furious hazel eyes were focused on Penelope. 

"What?" Penelopes eyes squinted with confusion. 

"When my daddy was little he didn't feel like a girl. Everyone told him he was a girl but he always felt like a boy. Sometimes people are just born in the wrong bodies. My daddy wore boy clothes and everyone called him a tomboy, they all thought he would grow out of it and just realize that he was a girl. But he never did! You want to know why? Because he wasn't a girl! He was never a girl and he knew that! My papa knew that too! My daddy and papa met each other in sixth grade and my papa always referred to my daddy as 'he' and 'him' because that's who he was. My daddy was born in the wrong body and maybe Henry was too!" Callie shoved her lunch towards Penelope, her apple juice spilling all over the other girls lap, making her scream. Callie snatched her backpack off of the floor and stomped her way towards the back of the cafeteria. 

"Hi," she smiled softly at Henry, who was watching her cautiously. "My name is Callie," she said as she sat down. 

"I'm Hallie," she said with a timid smile. 

"It's nice to meet you Hallie. Your clip is really pretty." Hallie smiled brightly. 

-

"Hi papa!" Derek smiled as his daughter came skipping up to him. 

"Hey baby, how was your day?" He asked as he started guiding her to where he parked the car. 

"Good. Principle Peterson wants to talk to you and Penelope's mom on Monday," she casually informed. 

"Why is that?" Derek asked, looking down at his daughter suspiciously. 

"Because I yelled at Penelope and spilled my juice on her," Callie said as she hopped into the passenger seat of Derek's cruiser. 

"What? Calliope Stilinski-Hale, why would you do something like that?" Derek asked. 

"Because she said that Hallie was weird for wearing girl clothes because she was born a boy. Hallie just wants to be herself like daddy wanted to be himself!" Callie defended. Derek's mouth fell open with shock but it slowly morphed into a wide, proud smile. Derek sighed, reaching over and carding his fingers through her chestnut colored hair. 

"We raised you right," he nodded, absolutely intending on getting her ice cream.


End file.
